


Deep Inside

by plumeria47



Category: Inside Out (2015)
Genre: Crack, F/M, First Time, Heterosexual Sex, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 07:19:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8657626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plumeria47/pseuds/plumeria47
Summary: The residents of the Command Center react to their human having sex.     "I've seen more than enough already, thanks," grumbled Disgust.  "I mean, when he moves in to kiss her, I can practically count all his nose hairs."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please note: the human in question is NOT RILEY. I noticed during the movie that, for everyone _except_ Riley, the "Joy" "Sadness" "Fear" et al were the same gender as the human they were attached to. I have copied this pattern, and made all the emotions female, as they reside in an unnamed woman.
> 
> Many thanks to nagi_schwartz for looking this over for me. All remaining mistakes are my own fault.

"Oh, God, are they at it _again_?" Disgust wrinkled her nose.

"Yep! Isn't it wonderful?" That was Joy, practically bouncing around the Command Center. She skidded to a stop in front of the viewing screen and gave a happy sigh. "Just look at him."

"I've seen more than enough already, thanks," grumbled Disgust. "I mean, when he moves in to kiss her, I can practically count all his nose hairs."

"I'm more concerned about the possible exchange of germs," said Fear, fidgeting a little. "Is it normal for people to do _that_ with their tongues?"

"Ugh, don't remind me," Disgust said, rolling her eyes.

"But it's so _intimate_!" exclaimed Joy. "And they're so happy when they're together."

"But people usually break up eventually," sighed Sadness. "I just hope it isn't too soon. He seems kind of nice."

"Of course it'll work out. But even if it doesn't, we'll all be there for her. It'll be ok." Joy gazed up again at the screen, smiling.

Fear followed her gaze. "Oh, I hope he's more careful taking her shirt off this time. Last time he popped off two buttons!"

Anger crossed her arms over her chest as if daring any of them to come near her shirt. "And he didn't even offer to get her a new one!" 

"I really liked that shirt, too," said Sadness. "Such a pretty blue. They don't make things that color very often, you know."

"You and I clearly have very different opinions as to what looks good on her." Disgust rolled her eyes again.

"Um, what is he doing?" Fear cut in, nervously glancing between the screen and the others in the Command Center. "He's … he's unhooking her bra. Is that allowed?"

"If it were me," Anger barked, "I'd have slapped him right across the face for that."

"Relax, guys," soothed Joy. "She doesn't seem to mind. Look – the endorphin center is going haywire!" She pointed out the Command Center window where the endorphin mills could be seen spinning crazily, cranking out a veritable blizzard of multicolored flowers.

"He didn't ruin her bra, did he?" asked Sadness. "It's not blue, but I liked it anyway."

"No, no – it's fine," said Joy. "Oh, and look – his shirt's coming off, too, so it's all fair!"

A handsomely muscled chest with tightly budded, rose-coloured nipples and a smattering of golden hair came into view. The five of them sighed happily – here was one thing they could all agree on.

"That's right, run your hands all over," purred Disgust, for once wholly endorsing the actions.

A sudden flash caught everyone's attention. Sparks of lightning could be seen out the rear window of the Command Center, striking the peaks on the Mountain of Desire. "Maybe she should stop," wibbled Fear. "If his touching her is causing that to happen, it seems altogether too dangerous."

"I don't want to be electrocuted," Sadness moaned.

"But that's what the Mountain is _for_ ," beamed Joy, bouncing on the balls of her feet as she watched another bolt strike the summit. "Remember when it sprang up during puberty? Like a volcano! It was so amazing."

Sadness stared dolefully at the sight. "I thought we were going to be buried in lava."

"It's not a _real_ volcano, Sadness," snorted Disgust. "And I can't believe she's turned on _that_ much already. By him? He's got a nice chest and all, but still - she could do better."

"Do you think she's making a mistake?" Fear looked on the edge of panic. Then again, Fear always did.

"Guys, relax!" said Joy. "They've been together for quite a bit now, and it's been pretty obvious that they've been moving towards this point for awhile."

Sadness heaved another sigh. "If you really think so."

"Okay, but if he pressures her in any way, I'm going to lose it." Anger pounded her fist against the console for emphasis.

"I think it's gross." Three guesses as to who said this, and the first two don't count.

"I think it's wonderful," said Joy, resting her chin in her hand. "They're giving of each other, trusting each other. It's love at its highest form." 

Disgust flinched as more skin was revealed on the viewscreen. "Nope, still gross. There is just _no_ way to make all those dangly bits look enticing."

"Is it _supposed_ to be that big?" Fear's eyes were huge.

Anger blinked. "And you guys think _my_ head looks like it'll explode."

"They're lying down now. That's good, right? I like it when things are down," said Sadness from where she was lying on the floor of the Command Center.

"Where the hell does he think he's putting that?" barked Anger.

Fear leaned away from the screen. "More importantly, when did he last wash it? This doesn't look like a very sanitary procedure."

For a moment, there was silence, with five pairs of eyes glued to the screen.

"We have success!" Joy threw her arms up into a Vee. She rushed over to the control panel and began pushing buttons and twirling knobs.

"Want me to help work the sound effects?" Sadness had sat up and was reaching for a button.

"Not this time, Sadness. These need to be happy moans, not sad moans." Joy punched the button in question a few times.

"Maybe she'll be sad when it's over and I can use it then."

"Um, maybe!" Joy leapt forward and flipped a switch. "In the meantime, let's add a little heavy breathing, shall we?"

"I could have her kick him in the butt," Anger offered. "Her heels are already up in the air and in prime location."

Disgust pinched the bridge of her nose. "I am _never_ going to be able to unsee this. Or," she added, as Joy hit the sound effect button again and fresh moans filled the room, "unhear it."

"The Mountain of Desire is going crazy," shrieked Fear, running back and forth by the rear glass panel and frantically waving her arms in the air. "The lightning is getting worse by the moment. I sense imminent catastrophe!"

"That means it's time!" said Joy, leaping into action again and sliding a lever into place. 

The lightning over the mountain suddenly redoubled, countless bolts striking the peak, until they merged together in one enormous flash.

As the echoes died away, the residents of the Command Center stared in wide-eyed awe.

"That. Was. _Amazing_ ," Joy breathed.

"Seriously?" Disgust shook her head. "That's what people make so much fuss about?"

"I'm still not sure it's really sanitary." Fear reached for the anti-bacterial gel she always kept in her pocket.

"Oh, for Pete's sake, enough with your blather about being 'sanitary,'" Anger gritted out. She glanced at Joy. "Yeah, okay, I admit it – it was nice. But it still doesn't beat giving someone a good punch in the face."

"Or a good cry," whispered Sadness.

Joy shook her head good-naturedly. She and her friends might not see eye to eye on much, but they worked together well most of the time, and balanced each other out. Their girl was in good hands.

"Oh, look!" Joy pointed to the screen. "I think she wants to do it again!"

The sound of thudding answered her joyous pronouncement. The other four had all passed out.

**Author's Note:**

> I completely blame my teenage daughter for this. She laughingly wondered how the Inside Out characters would react during sex, and I immediately knew I had to write this to find out. I don't often write crack!fic, and I've never written for this fandom before, but the accidental prompt was just too irresistible. *g*
> 
> Feedback - including concrit - is very much welcomed and appreciated.


End file.
